lifestyles of the rich and famous
by ChelseaMaria
Summary: No aliens. The roswell gang are rich and some famous. All conected.CC couples. first chapter's more of an intro into everything but the second chapter gets kinda angsty. Just give it a go, it won't take long. PLEASE.


No aliens. Maria is a famous singer and actress who's 19 years old. Michael is an amazing hockey player and he's 21. They've both been together for nearly two years. Liz is Michael's PR and she's 21 and gets along really well with Maria and married to Michael's brother Max, who's 23 and owns is own law company. Isabel is Maria's PA and Alex is Maria's best friend. The Evans are Max and Michael's parents. Michael has his own house but it is on the same property as his parents. Maria has her own houses in LA, Florida and an apartment in New York. Michael's house is in Florida but he plays for the New Mexico hockey team so he also has a house in Roswell. Maria and Michael have a dog together that stays at Michael's house. I think that's all the background info you'll need so read it and let me know what you think. Oh and this chapter takes place in florida.  
  
Michael's relaxing in his living room watching his wide screen TV off his settee with his brother Max, when Liz comes running into the living room talking into her mobile phone and reading through some papers, trying to tell Michael to get up without dropping everything.  
  
"Yes, we'll be there but not at that time. Michael has a photo shoot then." Liz explained to the person on the other end. Michael looked at Max with a frown, distaste evident on his face at the mention of a photo shoot. Max just smirked at his brother and watched his wife negotiate with the man on the other end of the line. Liz ended the call then turned to Michael looking annoyed.  
  
"Michael get up! We have a television company following you around today; they'll be here any minute. Get dressed!" Liz commanded flustered.  
  
"I am dressed." He argued standing up to face off Liz. Liz huffed then looked at Max for support but he just shrugged and turned back to watching the game. Maria came into the room at that moment carrying her's and Michael's new puppy Ben. Obviously she had just got out of bed.  
  
"What are they arguing about now." Maria asked sitting beside Max on the sofa and cuddling up to the little Labrador.  
  
"Liz thinks Michael should dress smarter because he has some Tv programme following him around today." Max explained. Maria turned to the back of the sofa and knelt up to have a look. Michael turned to face her gesturing at his clothes, whilst Liz hopped up behind him telling Maria to say No.  
  
"I think you should wear what Liz says, after all she is your PR, she's know's what's gonna come across best. She's done a great job so far." Maria said trying to be diplomatic about it.  
  
"No Maria, that's a stylist and Liz definetly isn't one of those, but okay, I'll change." Michael agreed and trudge off upstairs.  
  
"I don't know which one of those things to be offended at. His implication that I'm a terrible dresser or that he'll listen to you over me." Liz joked sitting down next to Max when Maria got up.  
  
"Yeah well I've gotta go get dressed myself, I have to go do an interview with the people who run my website so they can put it on there. I haven't done anything for it in a while." Maria explained then left to go find something in here wardrobe she kept at Michael's house.  
  
"I need a vacation." Liz sighed, clearly stressed out. Max laughed and pulled his wife in for a hug.  
  
"Yeah well I think Michael's due a break soon, so then you can take one too." Max replied. "How about Paris." Before Liz could reply the buzzer went for the gates off the house.  
  
"Hold that thought." Liz said getting up and going to the gate camera and looking at it. She buzzed back and one of the men in the Tv van showed is pass givin to him by Michael's agency to insure protection.  
  
"Come on in." Liz spoke through as Michael came running down the spiral staircase behind her. Liz took in his appearance and nodded.  
  
"Better. Now remember to be polite and lie to questions that could incriminate you if you tell you the truth. Anything your not sure about just cast a glance at me and I'll tell you." Liz ordered as she reached her hand out to open the door. "Oh, and give them that killer smile." Liz opened the door and a crew of Six walked in with their equipment, followed by the woman who would be asking him some questions throughout the day.  
  
"Michael, I'm Cery's Grant and I'll be asking you the occasional question throughout out the day. It's best if you supply the camera with the information yourself, but if there's something I need to ask, I will." She rattled off, then brushed past Michael into the living room, before he had a chance to answer. Michael and Liz exchanged a look of amusement towards her, then followed, where they were confronted by lights from the camera's and sound mikes. Some man came up to him and placed a small microphone on his shirt and place the battery's' on his back pocket.  
  
"Okay, so when the camera starts go about what you'd usually do, introduce us to the people here, an go about your normal routine." Cery's explained then switched on the camera.  
  
"Hi, I'm Michael Guerin, and welcome to a day in my life. This is my PR Liz Evans, and my brother Max sat on the settee doing nothing as usual." Michael introduced the people in the living room and walked into the kitchen to be followed by the cameras.  
  
"I'm gonna grab a drink, then head into the garden and go to my hockey pitch and get in some practice with one of my mates, who'll be coming over soon." Michael explained grabbing an energy drink from the fridge, as Maria entered the room carrying Ben to have the cameras swivel on her and one camera man practically trip over in an urge to get to her.  
  
"This is Maria, and our dog Ben. He's kind of annoying, but Maria has an obsession with him, and so do my parents." He supplied unnecessarily. Maria placed Ben on the floor and smiled into the camera.  
  
"Will you and Michael be hanging out today?" Cery's asked her.  
  
"No, not much. I have stuff to do and so does he." Maria answered going over to the fridge and selecting a bottle of water.

"So when neither of you are working and have some spare time, what do you together? Do you go to clubs?" Cerys questioned. Michael cast a glance to Liz as instucted who was vigourosly shaking her head.

"No, i'm not old enough, i'm only 19. We usually just hang out at home and watch a DVD or go out with friends for dinner." Maria supplied seeing Michael's uncertainty. They seemed happy with the answer, since it was part truthful.

"Okay, were gonna set up in the garden." Cerys explained leading out the crew.

"Well i've gotta go, Eddie's gonna be here in a minute to pick me up." Maria explained referring to her driver, that the record comapny insisted she have. "Oh and before i forget, we've been invited to a premiere in LA in two days. You'll be there right? My agent thinks it's important that i be there, and i need you."

"Oh Maria, you know i hate those things." Michael whined.

"I know sweetie i'm sorry, but Chris thinks it'll be good for me to go, i can collect contacts for other movies there, and your my boyfriend, i need you to be there with me. Please." Maria begged.

"Sure."

"Wait a second Michael, we need to check your schedule before you go arranging things." Liz instruced opening up an elctronic diary that kept all Michael's important notices and places he had to be.

"Come on Liz, it'll be good publicity for me anyway. You know the premiers are also snapped up on front pages and in gossip columns. For some reason there obsessed with us two, you know we'll be in there." Michael argued, desperate to spend some time with Maria, as they never really had the chances with their busy schedules, and he knew just what would win her over. Publicity. Liz looked at the computer screen then sighed in reluctance.

"Fine. We'll just move some things for that day around and have them booked again. I'm gonna need to do some serious negotiating, and your gonna need to make some compromises." Liz exclaimed, but it was clear her efforts were lost as the two in- front of her were too busy making out.

Okay i know it's kinda dull right now, but there was some things i needed to get out before the good stuff starts in the next chapter, where Michael gets frustrated with how there lives are dictated to and how everyone is interferring with their relationship and he relaises there's only one way to get out of the constant attention.


End file.
